Fuck the Treaty Web
Background The Doctrine of Autonomy is a New Pacific Order Imperial Decree issued on March 6th, 2011. The decree attacks and condemns the treaty web system of political organization, proffering a "paperless" world as an alternative. The doctrine announces NPO's policy to not sign any treaties other than protectorates. Together with the SK Announcement on Treaties (which was published simultaneously by the Seven Kingdoms) the decree represents a frontal assault on the old method of political organization, and a strong argument for new ways of thinking. The document remains the currently active policy of the NPO Text of the Decree "Because fuck the treaty web, that's why!"~ ~A tribute to our beloved Admin Preamble Dominance and Control: actions which corrupt, destroy, and disintegrate a community. There can be no greater duty of the righteous to defy dominance and to challenge control for the benefit of our lands and our peoples. We have come from the ruins of a dying world to revitalize our way of life, to breathe vigor back into our very being. We have seen what dominance and control does to a landscape. We have seen how empires crumble, and edifices of idolatry and ideology have destroyed a land and made it barren for discourse and tact. We have seen the works of mad men and deeds of tyrants. We find here on Terra a shocking affair, with the societal constraint and cultural abjuration of those who wish to live for themselves and for their own. It is now that we are in need of Revolution! We, the New Pacific Order, will not allow a smothering system of bias and ingratitude to commence. We shall strive out against it with all our heart, and with all our might. The New Pacific Order will become a shining beacon of what great works and deeds can be wrought from a community devoted to justice, respect, peace, strength, and prosperity. We ask and enjoin all those who stand in the name of Freedom and Equality to join with us on this matter On this day, the Sixth of March in the year 2012, we mark the beginning of a new Era. It is here, and it is now, that we present to the Community of Nations, to all the Residents and Citizens of Terra the Doctrine of Autonomy. Policy Statement We declare that we are Sovereign unto ourselves. We declare that no one has claim over us or ours. We declare that all Alliances are so seen by ourselves. We will not allow those who believe themselves superior to make decisions that are ours to make. We will not allow those who see themselves beyond and above to sway us to their devices and desires. To ensure this, we shall henceforth refuse signature to any treaty. We will not be a part of the treaty web, will not partake in the game of alignments, and will not get drawn into pointless conflicts over cascading chains of treaties, but will instead make war and peace according to our own sovereign interests and individual friendships. We shall not align to any alliance other than ourselves so as to not bind ourselves with another alliance's standards that can be broken, misconstrued, or forgotten. We reserve to ourselves the rights and duties we choose for ourselves. We declare that we will attack on our terms and we will defend on our terms. We will give friendship and fellowship on our terms and we will deny the same as we will. We say now that no alliance is out of our orbit, we are the equal of any who would walk this planet. And we will treat all in this way, with no exclusion or exception. This however, has a single caveat. We recognize that in terms of protectorates and fostering the growth of communities, we will be approached by fledgling alliances and we will answer their calls for protection on paper terms in order to announce to the world that these communities and alliances are not ones which can be pushed around and attacked at a whim. These documents will be for public notice of protection. Signed For the New Pacific Order: Niellie, Emperor Jesse End, Regent Necoho, Imperial Officer Military Affairs Letum, Imperial Officer Foreign Affairs Vengashii, Imperial Officer Internal Affairs Ryan Christopher, Imperial Officer Economic Affairs